What lies in Darkness
by Yullen22490
Summary: This follows after Tamazuki and before Hagoromo-Gitsune, The squad decides to go to a village that supposedly has lost its daylight, but what happens when they find out Rikuo is the Master of the night, and what events will unfold for the crew since they decided to keep their discovery from Rikuo himself? No pairings, just lots of secrets!
1. Chapter 1: Everlasting Night

**Hello! I know I haven't updated any of my stories, in fact am going to delete them since I am no longer into DGM. This account is now officially for Nurarihyon No Mago fanfiction, from just plot to yaoi! This fanfiction will be plot due to the fact I love the thought of secrets being exposed, and I haven't seen many out there! So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Nurarihyon no Mago, if I did Nurarihyon wouldn't be with Yohime that's for sure xD and this is taken place after Tamazuki but before Hagoromo-Gitsune**

 **Chapter 1: Everlasting Night**

It was a normal afternoon, the bell ringing signifying that the day for learning was officially over. Kids walked the hallways, leaving the building and going to fulfill their plans for the day, of course, except for the Kiyojuji squad. "Come on you guys! Reports on my homepage show that in Hokkaido there is extreme paranormal things going on, saying that there is no day!' A very enthusiastic Kiyotsugu shouted, his eyes gleaming from excitement, "Who knows what kind of Yokai we could find!" He exclaimed. "Not again, we just went on a hunt last weekend, I don't want to see any more Yokai" Maki said, yawning and Tori nodding her head, "I agree! We've seen enough! Its not our fault you always miss the chance to see them!" Hearing those words just made Kiyotsugu more passionate, "That's why we must go! So we can see all the Yokai! Right Nura-kun?!" He shouted, expecting a reply from his friend but surprised to find him lost in thought concentrating. ' _A Yokai that can block out daylight? Why hasn't this been brought to the clan's attention? We should go check it out, they may be a good Yokai to join my night-'_ "NURA-KUN!" Kiyotsugu shouted, causing Rikuo to lose his train of thought and realize that indeed his friends were waiting on his opinion. "A-Ah, yes! I think that would be good, I'll tag along!" He said with a smile, and Oikawa nodded, "I'll go too!" She exclaimed happily, after all, she had to protect the young master!

With hearing Oikawa was going Shima made up his mind too, "Ill go Kiyotsugu-kun!" He shouted blushing lightly as Maki and Tori sighed, "I guess I should go to prevent you two from getting in touble." Maki sighed out, and Tori with a defeated look on her face as well agreed, "I will go as well, what about you Kana-chan?" she asked their friend, who didn't answer. She was staring out of the window, as if lost in thought or in a daze. "Kana-chan?" Tori asked again, making Kana blink and snap out of thought. She had heard up to who was going, hearing that there was no daytime scared her, what if there really were yokai there, but then again, what if _**he**_ showed up? "Ah sorry! Yeah I'll go." She said, looking at Rikuo and Oikawa then to the mirror in her bag. "Then it's been decided! The Kiyojuji Squad shall go to Hokkaido this weekend!" He said feeling victorious, snapping his laptop shut and ending that meeting.

~Time skip~

"They didn't lie when they said there was no daylight." Shima said as they got off of the train station. The media claims it was an unusual type of Solar Eclipse, not believing it could be the works of things that don't even exist. Tori and Maki stayed close, not liking the vibes they felt around and Kana felt scared, unconsciously moving closer to Rikuo. Rikuo himself had been busy looking at his surroundings, already noticing something off, that there were no animals in this village. Usually you would see a stray cat or dog, but there wasn't a single animal in sight. He lost his train of thought when he felt Kana brush up against his arm, eyes hidden by her bangs but he knew she was scared, "Its ok Kana-chan, close your eyes if you get scared." Rikuo reassured, smiling down at his childhood friend. Kana looked up surprised, a blush on her face. Didn't _**he**_ say that to her when she was in danger with Yokai? She backed up a little, looking down at her hands lost in thought. On the other hand Oikawa was fuming inside, taking everything in her to not freeze Kana where she stood. "Well it's a good thing it's almost dinnertime, I have an inn reserved for us all covered!" Kiyotsugu said, and everyone sighed in relief, mostly Maki and Tori, and within a few minutes they were already at the inn, "Now the girls have one room and the guys have another room, get something to eat and meet at the entrance at 22:00 so that we can start our Yokai hunt!" The squad's leader exclaimed, and before he could say anything else Tori, Kana, and Maki had gotten the key for the girls room and were on their way to just relax for a while, while on the other hand Shima and Kiyotsugu decided that they would get something to eat, leaving Rikuo and Oikawa alone.

"I think this would be a good time for us to investigate, don't you agree, Yuki-onna?" Rikuo asked, turning into his night form as he spoke, his hair growing out into the stunning white and black, his body growing and his eyes turning into the crimson red, looking down at Yuki-onna smirking. "I agree young master" She said, smiling at the admiration of the man in front of her, the master of the night. With that the two went to investigate, not realizing just how powerful the demon was, and the series of events that would follow and unfold.

 **Well that is chapter 1! I promise you there are no pairings in this Fanfiction, Im trying my best to capture all of the characters views, and I do apologize if it's a bit OOC! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please, leave a review, even a follow, just so that I know people are liking this and I can continue writing this story! Also I have no beta for this, so I apologize for any errors.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Appearance

**Hello everyone~! Thank you so much! Special thanks to the guest that reviewed and Yokaiangel! Especially thanks to Yokaiangel for being my first follower for the story too which motivated me to push out the second chapter! To clarify if anyone has questions Yura is away training, this is before they search for her xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago!**

 **Chapter 2: First Appearance**

"Hey, did you guys notice Oikawa didn't come with us?" Maki asked as she laid on a futon, reading a magazine she brought. True they had dinner but there was no way in hell she would head out early to go Yokai hunting, she would wait till the last moment and enjoy what little non Yokai time she had left. "Hmmm, you're right, I wonder where she is, as it is I didn't see Rikuo with Shima and Kiyotsugu earlier when I ran into them getting dinner." Tori thought out loud, brushing her wet hair since she had just gotten out of the shower. "What do you think Kana-chan?" Tori asked, and Kana stood up, setting the red mirror down she had been looking at before, "I think I'll go out for some fresh air." She said, grabbing a flashlight so she could see and put on her small jacket, "Eh? Are you sure you'll be ok Kana-chan? It is dark after all and there could be Yokai out there." Maki said looking away from her magazine to make eye contact. "Yeah I'll be fine!" She said smiling before leaving the room to go look for Rikuo.

Meanwhile Rikuo and Yuki-onna were walking around in the shadows, looking for anything that could give them a clue as to what Yokai is causing this Phenomenon. So far they had been out of luck, not finding much, the only thing that was noticeable was what they saw entering in the village, the absence of animals. After a little bit the two stopped walking when they noticed a blurred figure ahead of them on the path. "Young Master, Ill go ahead and check it out-" Yuki-onna said, but before she could finish Rikuo was already walking ahead, ignoring her words as he focused on the creature, the closer he got the more he could see, what had once appeared to be a dog. The collar was barely hanging, just a thread holding itself around the animals neck, the fur looking black, morphed and had blood.

Rikuo stopped as he saw the creature stiffen, a low growl coming from its core as the head turned to look, blood and foam trothing at the mouth as its eyes glowed red, the front leg twitching before it grew a little more, "Young master please be careful!" Yuki-onna lectured as she went up by Rikuos side, and observed the dog as well. "Master, is this what I think this is?" She asked, and Rikuo nodded, "It seems so." He began to unsheathe his blade when suddenly the dog sniffed the air, and suddenly dashed through the bushes, as if a predator finding his prey. "What caught his attention?" Rikuo asked to himself but his eyes widened when he heard a scream. That voice… wasn't it Kana-Chan?" He followed, quickly arriving on the scene with Yuki-onna to find Kana backed in the corner, her flashlight dropped, staring at the Yokai terrified. "Yuki-onna,, get Kana-chan while I take care of this dog." He said, unsheathing his blade as he unconsciously used his fear, going towards the dog, ready to strike.

Kana couldn't move, and didn't realize what was happening until Yuki-onna grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way as Rikuo attacked, her eyes widening as Rikuo came into sight, hitting a fatal blow on the dog yet not killing it immediately. Kneeling down he cut the collar off, knowing that could lead to him getting information, and then looked up at Kana-chan, those piercing red eyes stabbing into hers. "Young Master are you ok?" Yuki-onna asked, walking up to him and looking down at the dog, "This is worse than I thought." She admitted, watching the dog wither and snarl as it struggled to breathe and attack, "Who is your master?" Rikuo asked, and waited for a reply. Hearing none and after asking again and getting no reply he did the final blow, taking the poor thing out of its misery. Kana watched the whole thing, not being able to say a word. Sheathing his blade he turned and walked up to her, handing the flashlight that she dropped, "Don't come out, its too dangerous, tell this to Kiyotsugu and the others."

The frightened girl blinked confused, how would _**he**_ know their names? "H-How do you know our names?" She asked, wanting a little bit of an answer at least. "Young Master I think we should head back." Yuki-onna said, looking from Rikuo to Kana. 'She looks familiar…' Kana thought but couldn't place where she had seen this Yokai before. Rikuo got closer to Kana, moving his arm over her and successfully put the younger girl to sleep and picked her up, "We can't have them get involved, it's far more dangerous than I thought. If theres been no animals and this is the first one we found…" Rikuo said, then looked at Yuki-onna, eyes glowing red in the dark as her eyes gleamed with realization, "Then who knows where the others are and how they will be." She said, then looked down at Kana-chan. Walking away from the place and going back to the inn he quietly placed her on near the girls room and disappeared, leaving the girl to wake up and hoping she would heed his words.

 **Well this is chapter two! To be honest I first had no idea where I was taking this story but then I let my mind take over! Thank you so much for reading! Please review with honest opinions, I don't mind flames because I would love to know how I can improve this story to make it a better reading experience for you all! Don't worry in the end everything will connect as to why there is no daylight and the animals are the way they are!**


	3. Chapter 3: Oblivion

**Hello! So this is still the same story as Secrets of the Night, but someone made me aware that there was a fanfiction called Secret of the Night so I changed the name sad to say, I felt so proud and clever coming up with it as well xD So there will be a few changes, since the paragraphs are too long they will be smaller. And to answer another question as said in Chapter 1 I plan for this to be a long fanfiction, I am very passionate about Nurarihyon no Mago, so I don't want to half ass it, I will get around to everyone's situations. I thank Aulora for their important feedback to make your reading experience better and for following as well as being my first favorite for this story, which inspired me to keep typing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago**

 **Chapter 3: Oblivion**

Maki and Tori, noticing Kana hadn't been back and feeling uneasy they got ready to search for her, but when they were about to exit the room Maki tensed, the door slightly cracked she saw a Yokai with white and black hair round the corner, disappearing in the dark and Kana collapsed in the hallway, her eyes widening at her friend on the ground, "KANA-CHAN!" She shouted panicked, running to the collapsed girl's side and survey her condition.

Tori was watching wide eyed, and helped Maki carry Kana into their room, where they put the girl in her futon, and seeing her begin to regain consciousness the both had a sigh of relief, Maki saying, "I think she'll be ok, but my question is-" "Who did this to her." Tori finished, looking from Kana to Maki, then back to the door, "I knew we shouldn't have come, this is too much, stupid Kiyotsugu, we don't even have Yura-chan to help us if a Yokai does come!" She exclaimed, beginning to get irritated. "Right now our main concern is to just get this Yokai hunt over with." Maki said.

"We… can't… _**he**_ said so, I've seen it…" Kana said, slowly waking up but still feeling very sleepy. Seeing their friend slowly awaken Maki and Tori let out a sigh of relief, "Are you ok? Did that Yokai hurt you?" Maki asked, not giving the girl time to answer. "Yeah, I'm fine and that Yokai helped me… its _**him**_." Kana said, sitting up now almost recovered, remembering the events before she fell asleep, "But we really shouldn't go on that Yokai hunt.. Something is very very wrong here, we have to find the others and leave!" She said, standing up but feeling a little dizzy, maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought, but that wouldn't stop her.

"It's almost 22:00 anyway, we'll just meet up with the others and tell them we can't do this Yokai hunt." Maki said, and with that the three girls grabbed their flashlights, and headed to the entrance to confront everyone on what happened to Kana.

Meanwhile while all of this took place Kiyotsugu was doing research and Shima was playing with the soccer ball he brought, "Hey Shima-kun… Do you remember when we were little?" Kiyotsugu asked, looking at the screen as he was thinking. He noticed something had been off with his friend Nura-kun lately, and being a friend he worried, but what would cause his friend to space out so much? It was as if he was having a battle of his own.

"Of course, especially the bus accident, how could I forget that?" He asked as he stopped playing with the soccer ball, now giving Kiyotsugu his full attention. "Have you noticed anything with Nura-kun lately?" The squad leader asked as he closed his laptop and looked at Shima, "What does this have to do with remembering the past?" The younger asked confused. "Well Nura-kun has been acting off, and with that there has been more Yokai activity going on…" He said, and continued, "I also remember the stuff he would say back then, about Yokai. I made fun of him for all of that, and he stopped, but, what if there was some truth to those words?" Kiyotsugu asked, making eye contact with Shima.

"You can't possibly say that Nura-kun is a Yokai, that's impossible." Shima said, and losing interest began to play with his soccer ball again, 'But what if… I'll look into this more.' Kiyotsugu thought to himself as he got his backpack, "Well then lets head to the entrance and begin our Yokai hunt!" He exclaimed, dragging Shima along to the entrance where they would meet everyone.

Now having it being 22:00 everyone was at the entrance, well, everyone except Rikuo and Oikawa. "Seriously where are those two?! I gave everyone tons of time!" The leader shouted, eager to start this hunt. "Ah sorry! I had to take care of a few things!" Rikuo said smiling, walking up to them in his human form along with Oikawa, in her human form as well. "Finally, now lets get this hunt on the road!" He exclaimed, but Kana quickly jumped in, "We can't! Things are way more dangerous than you think! I was almost killed!" She said, wanting to listen to the Yokai that saved her.

"I agree with Kana-chan, we found her collapsed and everything, I think we should stay in for the night and leave tomorrow, well, night since theres no day, but when the trains are running." Maki said, "We shouldn't leave the warning aside, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Tori said, and Kana looked at Rikuo for his say and noticed a little red sticking out of his pocket, something that looked horrifyingly familiar, "Nura-kun, what is that?" She asked, pointing to the red.

Rikuo blinked and pulled the collar out, "You mean this? It's a collar Oikawa and I found on the road while walking, I wanted to return it to the owner, maybe the pet lost it." He said smiling, but Kana remembered the Yokai she admired cut off that collar and kept it for information.

"Now that I notice, this village has been a little less on the animal side." Shima said and it fueled Kiyotsugu even more, "No day, No animals and now _**he**_ shows up? I'm sorry but we can't let this opportunity pass!" He said, "Kiyojuji squad, let's move out!" He said, and with that everyone had no choice but to follow, heading right into danger, unaware of the plan beginning to unfold.

 **Alright that's it for this chapter! I included everyone and Its beginning to piece together, Kiyotsugu realizing his friend may not be what he seems, and soon events will begin to unfold. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
